Monochrome Dystopia
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: A long time ago, for many years, the angels and demons of a certain world fought each other. But why? And when would this fighting end? Pre Gray Garden fic.


**Monochrome Dystopia**

Hello! xxxmidnightstarxxx here! It's been a long time since I've written fan fiction...maybe two or three years now? Haha wow...time really flies. (Especially when I go look and reread my old fanfics...my god they're terrible. What was I thinking back then :/)

But hey! I'm back for a bit because I absolutely love The Gray Garden. Etihw and Kcalb are my OTP...my adorable babies ;w; I pretty much love all the characters in the game. I was pretty (but pleasantly) surprised to see that there was a section for this game, so I jumped at the chance. And so we have this.

This is largely my dumb idea on what happened before the events of The Gray Garden-the huge war between Etihw and Kcalb. So that also means the "former" demons and angels will be making appearances in this fic. I'd also like to add that their personalities are _not_ to be considered canon-they're just my thoughts on how they'd be based on the official art Mogeko has released for them.

The main pairing is Etihw x Kcalb, obviously, but there's also Wodahs x Grora, Ciel x Lost...and I guess Yosaflame x Sherbet and Cranber x Rigatona...yeah...

Dumb headcanons ahead~

Chapter 1: Awakening

Cold. It's...cold. So cold...

Dark...dark...I can't see anything...

How long...have I been here? ...I can't remember anymore. Not since you sealed me away here so long ago.

It's cold here. It's dark. Let me out. Let me out, so I can find you. I want to see you.

Hey...

_**Etihw**_

...I want to kill you.

* * *

For many years, a war waged between the angels and demons of a certain world. No one knew how long they had been fighting...eons, perhaps. But the months flew by quickly, and they soon turned into years and years and years of merely constant battle.

If you had asked either side what their reason was for fighting, they would be unable to give you a decisive answer. Because they had forgotten. Why had they been fighting? No one could remember. Yes, no one...It was rather foolish, really. But neither side cared. Angels and demons were complete opposites of each other. They couldn't possibly understand each other anyway, so it wasn't like they needed a reason.

But...

Surely, deep in some of their hearts, they were weary. Weary of all this fighting; the bloodshed, the tears, the screams, the familiar clang of weapon against weapon...

Surely, deep down, one of them had to desire for peace...

* * *

The gray earth split with a mighty crack. A tall beam of light rose up from where the fissure grew, and from the depths of the ground a black hand tightly gripped the edge of the cliff that had formed. The pitch-black figure slowly raised itself onto higher ground, collapsing when it finally reached flat land. Its eyes were shut tightly, as if trying to block out the harsh light that beamed down upon it. For a few moments the figure remained there, lying on the cold ground, before cautiously opening its eyes and bringing itself up to a stand.

Piercing eyes the color of the night sky gazed upon the familiar gray scenery. The jagged mountains, the gray and white cliffs that loomed overhead...how long had it been since he had last seen those landmarks? He brought a hand to his face and pondered. Yes, his last memory was..._that person._ The long, beautiful ebony hair that framed the snow-white face of that person had pooled over his body when she had leaned over him, staring straight into his eyes with her own silver irises. The cool feel of her hand as she cupped it around his face, the icy expression on her face.

_Goodbye._

He had felt his whole body being sucked in by the ground, like iron to a magnet. The cries of his underlings had barely managed to reach his ears as he found himself cast deep into the earth, where no light or warmth could reach. He didn't even have time to blink before he realized that he was trapped within the earth. Try as he like, no matter how much he squirmed, he could not move from his position. His eyes could grasp no speck of light, no matter how small. Yes, he was contained here by an invisible coffin, one he could not break. It was terribly cold and dark. He hated it. He hated that his last memory of the world above was her. Her eyes. Looking at him like that. He hated it. _Hatedithatedithatedithatedithatedit_

He _would _come back, he had vowed to himself. He would come back and kill her with his own two hands. **He would have revenge.**

And he had come back.

"..."

"Ah, could it be?"

"Could it be?"

Two familiar, cheerful voices rang out in front of him. He opened his eyes to see two pairs of ruby-red eyes staring at him intently: Ater and Arbus, his two strongest demons. Ater was the long, white-haired demon with black horns and wings, while Arbus was the one with short black hair and white horn and wings. Both were equally grating on his nerves, however.

"I told you, Arbus, that it was him."

"So you did, Ater. It is him." He never understood their roundabout way of talking. It exhausted him further just listening to them again.

"...Ater. Arbus," he said. The two of them perked up at his voice.

"Yes, Lord Kcalb?"

"What is it, Lord Kcalb?"

"...Where are the others? Have they fallen in battle while I was sealed away?" he questioned. They shook their heads.

"They are coming, Lord Kcalb."

"Yes, they are coming." And they were right. As soon as the two girls had answered him, three sets of dark flames sprung up behind them, quickly dying out to reveal the three faces of his highest demons after Ater and Arbus.

The tallest one stood in an ensemble of a black sweatshirt marked with red lines and baggy black pants. His maroon hair was short and messy, the ends flaring out in every direction. The dark horns on his head curved outward, the black gradually fading into red at the tips. A dark scowl marked his face as his narrow eyes met his master's. This was Lost.

The one next to Lost was a sharply-dressed demon in a black suit and round, red glasses that framed his serious crimson eyes. The top layer of his hair was a light green, but the bottom layers were a light pink that matched his curved horns. Two long tassels of hair hung down in front of his suit, and the light shone off of his golden, tear-dropped earring hanging on his left ear. This was Yosaflame.

And lastly, the short girl next to Yosaflame was Cranber. Decked in a black Gothic Lolita dress with a red, striped underskirt, her seemingly innocent face was etched in a deceivingly cute smile. The top of her head held her strange, bat-wing shaped horns, and her long, pink hair was held in two low pigtails by cute bat-shaped accessories. Her bangs also held two black heart-shaped hairpins, and the cuffs of her dress even had hearts. But her long hair, which held fearsome fangs, showed her true nature.

These were his most trusted underlings. He was pleased to see them all unscathed after so long.

Yosaflame stepped forward. "Lord Kcalb," he greeted with reverence in his voice, "We are all honored to be in your great presence once again." Kcalb nodded.

"I could say the same to you three. Glad to see you all survived while I was gone." Cranber grinned eerily.

"Oh, we all had so much fun while you were gone, Lord Kcalb! Especially Cranber! We just had a feast, you know!" she giggled. Looking closer, Kcalb could see traces of blood around her mouth. She must have been dining on angel flesh again. She had an...unusual appetite, Cranber.

"..." Lost remained silent, but he bowed when Kcalb's gaze met his. Lost never spoke much, only communicating with low, animal growls.

"Lord Kcalb." Yosaflame brought his attention back to him. "If it is within your orders, shall I summarize what has been occurring ever since your absence?" he asked. Kcalb nodded. He was glad to have such an organized demon like Yosaflame. All of his highest underlings were powerful, yes...but none of them except Yosaflame could be trusted upon to keep things in order and properly make reports to him. And now, with him being away for so long...yes, it would be helpful if he could get a grasp of the current situation.

Yosaflame cleared his throat. "Well, then...

"It is my deepest apologies, my Lord, but ever since the angels' God had sealed you away, we have struggled to maintain control over our territory. We have lost a great number of demons, and because we have been greatly weakened without you, the angels relentlessly pursue us daily. Not to mention there is no one within our ranks who can possibly oppose their God, so there is that as well. Regardless, we do still have a good amount of land remaining, and with your awakening, my Lord, I have no doubt that we will have the advantage once more," Yosaflame concluded. Short and concise; as expected of Yosaflame.

"...I see." So, as he had feared, the opposing side had the advantage. Damn...he hadn't expected to take so long to break out of that prison. Well, it was to be expected of the angels' leader...No need to fear, though. He flexed his right hand. Hm...he was still slightly shaky, having just reawakened, but there was no time to waste. The angels were no doubt aware that he had broken out, and they would be coming here soon. And of course..._**her**_.

"Etihw."

Kcalb's handsome face broke out into a dark smile, his sharp teeth showing. He wasn't afraid. Rather, he was delighted, ecstatic, really. The chance of seeing her again...to have the chance to properly kill her this time...adrenaline pumped through his veins at the thought of it.

"Ater, Arbus," he said. The two girls, who had been silent up until that moment, jumped up.

"Yes, Lord Kcalb?"

"What is it, Lord Kcalb?"

"...Go out and see what their position is. Find out their numbers, which high-ranking angels are there, and where they're aiming for. Come back once you've got all that," he ordered.

"Leave it to us!"

"We're on it!" And within a second they vanished in a spark of flame. He sighed. Those two were so troublesome...he hoped, that this one time, they would properly do their task without blowing something up again. But there would be time to think about that later.

He turned to his three most trusted demons.

"Yosaflame, Lost, Cranber." They stood at attention, ready for his orders.

"...Let's go." Lost merely growled lowly in response, Yosaflame nodded curtly in understanding, and Cranber merely giggled, her eyes shining with the prospect of slaughtering. Kcalb looked up at the gray cliff that towered over them, casting a dark shadow.

_Soon..._

_**Etihw**_

And with a whisk of his cape, they set out.

* * *

"..." Etihw sat at her throne, her steady gaze upon the spot on the horizon in which that ominous beam of light had burst. So he had broken out. She knew it would happen one day...but certainly not this quickly. Etihw had hoped to keep him there until they had conquered over the demons, but then again, Kcalb was not a Devil to be underestimated. Sealing him had been quite the ordeal, after all.

"Lady Etihw," a voice called. She turned her gaze right to see the Head Angel, Wodahs, standing there with his spear ready. "...So he has come back, I see." She nodded.

"So it would seem." She rose from her throne and gracefully walked down the marble steps of the castle, her long cape fluttering ever so slightly behind her and her silky hair trailing down her body. She reached the same level as Wodahs, and he bowed to her respectfully.

"Wodahs," she said softly. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Yes, my Lady?" he replied. Etihw gazed at him with a gentle expression, one that she rarely ever showed. Etihw was a proud, regal figure; she rarely showed emotion, her usual look being that of a cold, yet serene calm. So, why was she looking at him like that?

"I know that Kcalb is your older brother," she started. He twitched involuntarily. Yes...the Devil whom his God was fighting against was his older brother, Kcalb. It was an unusual scenario: he, an angel, and his older brother, the ruler of the demons. He was aware that some of the angels suspected him of being a spy, and with good reason. After all, he certainly didn't hate his brother, and he had never openly stated that he was against him, either. And yet even so, Lady Etihw had appointed him as her Head Angel and trusted him deeply. It was something Wodahs had never understood, and even when he had inquired into the matter, she kept her lips sealed.

"...Do you not wish to fight him?" Wodahs's eyes widened for a split second, and then reverted back to his stoic expression. Inside, though, he fought to keep his emotions under control.

"...Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because I know you, Wodahs. You're my Head Angel. Do you think I wouldn't notice how you look at him with concerned eyes whenever he's injured? Do you think I wouldn't know of how much you suffer because of me? How I make you fight against him? Come, now, you do realize I am God?" she answered. Of course she would know. Etihw knew everything...that must have been why she had made him Head Angel; so he could protect his brother in any small way possible.

Yes, Wodahs cared for his brother. And yes, he would've liked to prevent going against him.

But.

"...I will continue fighting with you, My Lady," he replied strongly. He looked at her with determination in his eyes. "I have fought for you for so long-surely you could not let me tarnish my honor as your Head Angel now?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him, slightly startled. He continued: "It is true that I dislike conflict with my brother. But my heart is not that weak, Lady Etihw. My emotions will not be my ruler." Wodahs set his spear down hard on the ground before him. "By this sword I pledge my life to you. There is no other answer. I will fight for you until my bones crumble and my wings are torn off my back. And even then I will still fight for you," he stated firmly.

"..." Etihw was struck dumb. Wodahs never talked much; this was probably the most he had ever spoken in one sitting. She had offered him a way out of this war; a chance to prevent him from fighting against Kcalb, his only brother. And yet...

"You will still fight for me?" she asked. He nodded ever so slightly. She swallowed hard, her eyes softening, and then she pulled herself together. Straightening her back, Etihw hardened her gaze and reached out her right hand towards Wodahs. "Very well, then," she declared loudly, her voice ringing with authority. "Wodahs, you will stay by my side as my Head Angel. You will offer your life and sword to me in our battle against the Devil Kcalb. And you will never, ever waver from this path. Is that understood?" Wodahs dropped to one knee and bowed in front of his Lady.

"Your word is my command, Lady Etihw." She turned and faced the overbearing mountains which loomed in the distance.

"...Let us go, then."

_...So we meet again_

_**Kcalb**_

* * *

Ahhhh I'm done. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know if there's any mistakes in my writing...like I said I haven't written in quite a while so I probably made a few error here and there.

I think I ruined Kcalb, Etihw, and Wodahs. *weeps* I'm trying to make them different from their personalities in the Gray Garden because this story obviously take place before it but...;w; I tried to keep some aspects of their in-game personalities though...it'll probably show up more in later chapters. (If I ever write chapter 2 haha)

So yeah! Next chapter will probably be the first battle! So Ciel, Sherbet, and Rigatona will be making their debut. Oh, and Grora. Can't forget her, of course. And Yosaflame, Lost, and Cranber will be getting more screentime for sure.

Man, writing is so hard..


End file.
